The Truth: GUN Exposed
by madmac30
Summary: What if I told you that the Guardian Unit of Nations doesn't really live up to its name? A tell-all story from an ex-Agent. Semi-AU One-Shot WARNING: Contains mentions of death.


Hello there. By the time you finish reading this I probably won't be alive anymore. My name is Robert Weston. I'm a former agent of the Guardian Unit of Nations, or GUN for short. I'm saying former because… lets just say that this Guardian Unit doesn't truly live up to its name. The information that I am about to present is the true nature of GUN and it has been gathered from files that date from the GUN's inception up to today. This information is about GUN's current undercover ongoing operation. Project: SPOTLIGHT.

Project SPOTLIGHT is the secret replacement for Project SHADOW. But not in the way you would think it would be. Instead of using Project SHADOW as a universal cure for all disease like his creator, Gerald Robotnik, intended; Project SPOTLIGHT is a process of taking Project SHADOW's genetic code and using it to create super soldiers. These super soldiers would have increased strength, speed, agility, endurance, and could heal from any mortal injury on the field of battle. Soon GUN would use these soldiers to overthrow the government and turn the whole world into a Police State. Concepts of SPOTLIGHT were pitched to Professor Robotnik during his development of SHADOW. Back then, the GUN wanted Robotnik to make SHADOW a super soldier. However, Robotnik refused these concepts. Saying that they would ruin his original purpose for SHADOW's creation; a universal cure. GUN did not take that lightly and continued to pursue Professor Robotnik for these ideas, only to be declined again and again. The Commander at the time was growing impatient and then took matters into his own hands. After lying to the president about Robotnik intending to fire the Space Colony Ark's Eclipse Cannon to gain permission, the Commander orchestrated the raid on the Space Colony Ark. The Soldiers were ordered to capture Professor Robotnik and SHADOW, while killing everyone who got in their way. This resulted in casualties including the Professor's deathly ill granddaughter, Maria. While the capture of The Professor was successful, it was discovered that Project SHADOW had escaped the Ark via escape pod. Surveillance teams eventually found said escape pod at the bottom of the Atlantic Ocean. GUN brought Project SHADOW over to Prison Island, where Gerald Robotnik was being kept prisoner. After the execution of Gerald Robotnik, GUN scientists kept SHADOW under constant sedation through the use of drugs so that we could examine him. Our findings within the subject's genetic code were astounding. Through these findings, Project SPOTLIGHT had officially begun. We compiled SHADOW's DNA into a serum and tested it on willing participants. My God what have we done. When I first read the test reports I vomited. They had pictures of those…those THINGS! Some of them had multiple limbs, others vomited organs, and some just became unrecognizeable. All of those test subjects had to be euthanized while we tried gaining more DNA from Project SHADOW. Eventually, SHADOW gained an immunity to the sedatives and tried to lash out at the operatives. Only to be put into suspended animation until Gerald's grandson, Ivo, broke him out.

As I said before, Project SPOTLIGHT is still going on today. Since Shadow is an Agent of GUN, the superiors have been trying to get him to lend his blood for "Charity". When in reality GUN is using the blood to perfect SPOTLIGHT. And based on the newer files, GUN now has enough sufficient blood to create the "perfect soldier". Not only that, but they're also planning on having Shadow killed, as well as his partner, Agent Rouge. It's hard to believe that Commander Tower still hates Shadow after all of the things that he's done for the people of this planet.

Well that is my story. I can already hear those bastards looking for me. Well at least I know that I'm going to die with you knowing the truth. Goodbye.


End file.
